


Hogwarts With (A)Side Of Havoc

by mandeebobandee



Series: Hogwarts Havoc [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandeebobandee/pseuds/mandeebobandee
Summary: Little side stories that take place within the same universe as the Hogwarts Havoc series, for your enjoyment.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Hogwarts Havoc [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Hogwarts With (A)Side Of Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this could have also been called Hogwarts Havoc Asides, but I thought that this had a better ring to it. =P These will likely be one chapter long short stories, but I'll let you guys know if that changes at any point. Also note, I'll be posting a few short stories that I actually wrote around Christmas time that I never actually put up on here so...if you're wondering why Christmas stories are getting put up in the spring, that's why lol.

(This takes place when Virgil and Lionel were young...and it's a doozy. Warning for emotional abuse of a child.)

Virgil Thompson woke up as excited as any other child on Christmas morning. He tore down the hallway, expecting to see Christmas presents piled up in the living room, waiting to be unwrapped.  
  
He saw nothing but unwrapped gifts, and his face fell. His brother's laughter broke the oppressive silence that lingered in the room. Had his family forgotten Christmas?  
  
_"Bout time you got up. We got sick of waiting so we had Christmas without you,"_ Lionel taunted.  
  
"No you didn't," Virgil shot back. "You wouldn't do that. Mummy wouldn't allow it."  
  
_"Do you see Mummy here right now?"_ Lionel sneered.  
  
Virgil frowned. No, he didn't. Where was she?  
  
_"What a lazy brat,"_ Virgil's father scoffed. Virgil immediately tensed at the sound of the older man's voice as Linus Thompson entered the room. _"It's not our fault he slept through Christmas. He ought to be grateful that he even got any gifts. But we can't wait around all day for him. The world doesn't revolve around him, contrary to what he might believe,"_ he huffed.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Dad," Virgil told his father in a quiet voice, unable to bring his eyes up from the floor.  
  
_"Lionel, did you hear something?"_ Dad asked his brother. Virgil did glance up at that, just in time to see a sight that made him feel even worse. Virgil's father didn't spare a single glance toward his youngest son, despite the fact that they were all in the same room, and Linus could _plainly_ see that he was there. He was ignoring him on purpose, and that _stung_.  
  
Where was Mum?  
  
Lionel stared right at Virgil and shook his head. _"Nah. You must be hearing things, father."_  
  
_"I thought so,"_ Dad replied. _"It certainly couldn't be that disappointment who can't even wake up on time to open his own gifts. It's too bad your mother couldn't have taken him with her to the hospital."_  
  
_"Why didn't she?"_ Lionel wondered.  
  
_"Her brother is in St. Mungo's with a nasty bite. So we ought not tell her about anything that has happened here today. She's already got enough on her plate worrying about her dearest brother. She doesn't need to be bothered with anything else. Now come, Lionel. We have training to do,"_ Dad declared.  
  
_"On Christmas? Come oooooon,"_ Lionel whined.  
  
Dad directed a stony glare toward Linus. _"What did you just say?"_  
  
Lionel flinched, his eyes widening as he immediately straightened out. _"I said thank you, sir."_  
  
_"Of course you did,"_ Dad replied. _"Now come."_ He gestured for Lionel to follow him.  
  
Lionel did so, but not before stopping in front of Virgil and smirking. _"You heard what Father said. Mum's already got enough on her plate with Uncle Hale being in the hospital with a serious injury. You wouldn't want to bother her with some silly little household thing, would you?"_  
  
No, he didn't, but...  
  
Virgil wished that his mother took him with her. He was old enough to understand why she didn't - The Creature Induced Injuries Ward of St. Mungo's was no place for a nine year old on Christmas - but he would much rather be _there_ than _here_.  
  
At least _there_ it might feel something like Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I believe I said in my last author update that I had two weeks off of work? Hahahahahaha yeah, I got called back in after two days. Also had a few MASSIVE panic attacks earlier in the week, though I'm coping somewhat better now. It's rough, though I hope you guys are all staying safe and healthy. Again, thank you for sticking with me all of this time. <3


End file.
